minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolting for the Sunlight (Aftermath Minecraftia)
Chapter I: Plunging into the deep Wolfgang's eyes shot open, a dulling pain covering his head and back, surrounded by bales of hay, scratchy and uncomfortable. The cold air nipped at his hands and stubbled face, his pistachio jacket, blueish plaid shirt, and dark green jeans weren't all that great for heat insulation, though his dark grey boots worked well enough. His memories started to return, he'd been awoken in the night by a massive sinkhole opening up, long, blackish arms reached out grasping on to anything they could, trees, animals, his home, all ripped from the earth and pulled down. Thankfully, his silo was pulled down as well, as its smashed-up ruins held the hay which saved his life. With no door in sight, Wolfgang stood up, stumbling over to the nearby ladder, grasping its cold, metal bars, and heading the only possible direction: up. Wolfgang passed three separate vertical compartments separated from the ladder by iron doors. Wolfgang made it to the "top" of the silo, which normally would have been the bottom, getting down onto the floor, which would normally have been a ceiling separating the entrance from a compartment holding seeds, walking to the door. Unfortunately for Wolfgang, the door was still about 3 blocks above him. With no tools and no armor, surrounded by iron walls, Wolfgang's prison seemed inescapable... Wolfgang climbed back down the ladder, grabbing a hay bale and climbing back up, struggling to move the unruly haybale up the ladder, despite its light weight. Repeating the process twice more, he pushed three of the hay bales into a staircase shape, and climbed to victory. Looking out the door windows, Wolfgang was unsure of what to expect. A few blocks away from the door was a bedrock wall, grey particles floated upwards between the door and wall. Wolfgang tried the handle, but the door was stuck, and he was unable to step back far enough to kick the door down. Wolfgang heard a sound nearby, a zombie's lifeless moan. Angrily rattling the door, Wolfgang shouted "Hey! Over here!", pounding his fist on the door. The Zombie approached, just as he planned, but it was covered in iron armor he hadn't accounted for. Wolfgang stepped back from the door as the zombie began breaking it down. Wolfgang pulled his hay staircase apart, and readied himself for a fight. The zombie broke through the door, climbing over its splintered remains, before walking off the ledge, falling face-first onto the floor three blocks down. As it looked up, Wolfgang delivered a swift kick to its face with his steel-toed boot, knocking it back to a standing position against the wall below the door. The zombie lunged at Wolfgang with surprising speed, but he delivered a swift punch to its face before it could bite him, delivering damage, reduced by the armor back to a measly , and sending it flying back against the wall, where it slid down to a sitting position, the iron on iron collision echoing numerous times in the silo. The beast quickly stood up with a groan, lurching forward once more, getting too close to Wolfgang for a proper punch. As the zombie craned its neck to bite him, Wolfgang slammed his head into its, causing them both pain; Wolfgang spun the zombie around and pushed it towards the ladder and it banged its head against the back wall, then fell forward, grasping at the smooth floor before sliding backwards, weighed down by its heavy armor, finally plunging down the ladder chute; A loud metal-on-stone clash rang out. "Ugh..." Wolfgang groaned in pain, grasping his head with his bruised-knuckled fingers. He reassembled the staircase and climbed to freedom, stepping over the threshold of the smashed door. Chapter II: Long way to go To the left of Wolfgang was a curving wall, going behind the silo, at least 100 blocks above him was a huge tunnel that let a massive beam of light in, and to his right was a twisty cave. The walls were made of bedrock and grey particles swirled around with no discernible source. The cave to his right was dark and foreboding, filled with stalactites and stalagmites, so he decided to see what was to his left. Following the curving bedrock wall, he came to a a small slab-sized, block-long hole, through which he could see a tunnel. The tunnel was dark and he could see nothing of note, in fact the tunnel seemed perfectly smooth and symmetrical. As Wolfgang turned away, he saw something dart past out of the corner of his eye, he darted his head back to the hole, but saw nothing. If there was anything there, it was gone now. Unable to break through bedrock, Wolfgang followed the wall further, until he found it was a loop back to the door. The only way out was to go right, it seemed. The air was even colder in the dark cave, though Wolfgang was unintimidated. Wolfgang walked straight until he came upon a door, a torch on either side illuminating it. In front of the door were blood drag marks, so someone was either trying to get in to seek safety inside and were dragged back into the darkness, or someone was dragged inside to whatever horrors lurked within... Neither option was all that comforting to believe. "Hey! Anybody home‽" Wolfgang asked, knocking on the door "I'm lost, I need some help..." he said, knocking again still no answer "If you don't say something, I'll just assume I can come in!" he declared Wolfgang tried the handle, and when that didn't work, just slammed the door with his foot, bashing the locking mechanism and sending the door flying open. The inside looked like a stronghold, but made of spruce wood, and without any cobwebs. The building was warmer than the outside, but not all that much warmer than where he'd began. A redstone lamp was on the ceiling, an iron door was on each wall, except for the one he'd just entered through, two were closed, and one was open. Walking through the open door, Wolfgang was in a room with blue wallpaper, with a painting of a toucan on the wall and a plain table in the center of the room. Wolfgang unhooked the painting from the wall to see if there was a secret exit, but found nothing. As he turned to leave, a squeaky clang accompanied the iron door slamming shut, trapping Wolfgang inside. "Open this door!" Wolfgang demanded, pounding his fist against its cold, smooth iron. "I'll knock the damn door down!" he bellowed, continuing his violent knocking, but the door wouldn't open. Wolfgang tried kicking the door, causing it to rattle violently, but his efforts were in vain, since it was made of solid iron. Wolfgang double checked the room, hoping for something to hurl through the door, and noticed that a piece of the wall had lifted, and a reflective surface was behind it. He approached it and saw his reflection, who's face suddenly turned to a livid expression as Wolfgang realized it was a One-way mirror. Wolfgang turned away from the one-way mirror, taking off his jacket, and wrapping it around his hand. He quickly spun around and struck the one-way mirror with his fist, smashing through it easily, while his jacket protected his hand. Wolfgang lunged through the open window ready to beat his captor to death, but found no one on the other side of the shattered one-way mirror, just the end of a corridor, missing the blue wallpaper of the previous room. "Maybe it was just an automated trap" Wolfgang thought, tucking his cut-up jacket into his belt and walking down a 2x1 corridor. A wooden door stood in his way, and much to his surprise, it actually opened normally, the first door he'd seen down here that worked normally... Where exactly was here, though? Wolfgang walked out of the door, into a room, a wall on his right, a wall in front of him about 5 blocks, and a wall to his left about 8 blocks. On the right wall was a sign, and on it, instead of words, was a drawing of a bird in a cage. Wolfgang looked at the sign for a few seconds, then turned around and headed to the other end of the room, exiting through an empty doorway into a 3x3 hallway. In the middle of the hallway was a pillar with a potted fern in it, which Wolfgang took with him The hallway ended in a + shape, with a hallway to the right, one to the left, and another forward, separated by a 5 block tall room. The hallway to the left was covered in blue wallpaper and was marked "water room" with a sign, while the hallway to the right was covered in red and marked "fire room". The forward room had yellow wallpaper and no sign. Wolfgang realized how thirsty he was... It hadn't mattered before, but now that there was a possibility to get water, he realized he was absolutely parched, having not had anything to drink since last night... What time was it, anyways? It must have been some time in the day, since the light was shining through the crater in the cavern he came from. Wolfgang entered the water room, finding a 3x3 pool of water in a 5x5 room at the end of the hall. However, who knew how long that water had been there? It probably wasn't safe to drink. Thankfully, Wolfgang had an idea. Pulling out the plant from its pot and shaking the dirt out, he put his jacket over the top of the pot as a filter, then scooped up some water, soaking his jacket in the process. Wolfgang went to the fire room, where a fire burned atop a block of netherrack, covered by a stone stand, and some tools (a fire poker, shovel, and ash broom) lied in the corner. Wolfgang put the pot on the shovel (since grabbing the pot with his hands to take it off the fire wouldn't work out very well), put that on the stone stand, and waited. Waiting, waiting, then the water started boiling, followed by some more waiting. After it had boiled for a little while, Wolfgang carefully picked the shovel up by its non-burning handle and placed it on the ground, then waited for it to cool off. After what seemed like hours, Wolfgang finally got what he'd worked for: 2/3 a cup of warm water. It was better than nothing, so Wolfgang placed the plant back in its pot and headed through the only remaining unexplored hall, taking the firepoker with him. The hall lead 38 blocks to a turn, turning into a staircase. At the top, Wolfgang ran up and straight into an ambush. A zombie, a skeleton, and a Crawler all ready to attack. Wolfgang rushed the zombie with the firepoker before the mobs had a chance to attack, plunging the firepoker through the zombie's neck, killing it. Wolfgang tried to pull the firepoker back out, but the spike on the end made it impossible, so he let go and jumped back just as an arrow flew towards him from the skeleton. Wolfgang charged but fell face-first on the ground, the crawler hanging onto his leg. The crawler bit Wolfgang's steel-toe boot, injuring its teeth. The skeleton kicked Wolfgang in the chest, then did it again, but Wolfgang grabbed its leg as it was pulling back for another kick. Wolfgang kicked the crawler in the face and stood up, grabbing onto the skeleton's bow as it tried to shoot him. Wolfgang overpowered the skeleton and slammed its head against the cobblestone wall repeatedly before shoving it away, then slammed his foot into the crawler's head about three times before it died. The skeleton's bow was shattered, so he charged Wolfgang with his last arrow, trying to stab him in the face. Wolfgang grappled with the Skeleton, and then pushed it forward several blocks, shoving it down the stairs, then turning to his left and proceeding down the hallway, up another flight of stairs. Chapter III: Old friends and new enemies As two explosions sounded off in rapid succession, Wolfgang stepped out into a warzone. Lying before him was his ruined house, heavily damaged from the fall. Shattered glass, bricks, and splintered wooden planks lied strewn around. Another explosion sent a dog sliding into the ground next to Wolfgang, who ran forward, hoping to reach weaponry inside his house. In his path, a Coal Golem without a left arm slammed his right arm into a zombie like a pole, before being hit in the back by two skeletons. The coal golem rushed the skeletons, but a skeleton near Wolfgang pulled out an arrow with some TNT attached to it, then shot it in the head, a small explosion vaporizing it without a trace. Wolfgang picked up a brick, walking up behind the skeleton, who picked up another arrow, hitting the TNT against a redstone torch on the sash that held his quiver. As the skeleton aimed for a nearby dog who was fighting a spider, Wolfgang slammed the brick into its skull, knocking it down. Wolfgang ran a short distance and looked back to see the skeleton explode. As another dog attacked the other two skeletons, Wolfgang ran for the door, which was covered by a rose vine. The rose shot a beam of light out which struck Wolfgang, who yelled in pain and ran for a nearby anvil, taking cover behind it. A massive vine smacked against the anvil and then retreated. Wolfgang lifted the anvil with all of his strength, spinning around and then hurling it through the door, smashing the flower flat and shattering the door to splinters. Wolfgang turned back and shouted for his dogs to get into the house, but they were embroiled in battle, and his shouts did nothing, while more mobs approached and would quickly overrun him if he didn't take cover. Wolfgang ran into the living room; the barred windows had stopped any mobs from getting in, so Wolfgang pushed the couch to block the doorway. He thought of pushing something in front of the fireplace, but had a better idea, picking up his lighter which had been knocked to the floor and lighting the wood ablaze. The room was 38 blocks long, 38 blocks wide and 4 blocks tall, a wall on the opposite side from the door separating it from a 2x2 hall that had the doors to the bedroom, armory, and basement, and a staircase next to that wall leading to the second floor. Walking over to the hall and then to where the armory was located, Wolfgang was shocked when he discovered the door led to the outside world, and a zombie made its way in after him, several more a few blocks behind it. Wolfgang slammed his brick into the zombie's head, then pushed it back into the oncoming group, knowing there was no way to fight them all or block the door in time; Wolfgang ran to the living room, grabbing a wardrobe and pushing it against the doorway that lead to the hall, then pushing several chairs against it. At this point, zombies were knocking on all the windows, trying to smash their way in, though thankfully all the window bars were intact; However, zombies were also trying to push the couch in, and slowly succeeding. Wolfgang pushed the couch back as much as he could and ran up the stairs, shutting the doors behind him. The second floor was divided into 6 rooms on either side of a 4x4 hallway, but the southwest room was smashed apart. Wolfgang grabbed a wooden plank and some loose nails from the remains of the southwest room, holding the nails in his mouth. Using the brick as a makeshift hammer, Wolfgang nailed the plank to the doors, stopping them from opening. Not out of danger yet, Wolfgang checked each room, they were all heavily damaged, and things were lying on the floors. Looking out a window, Wolfgang saw that the remaining wolves were all being eaten by zombies. Finally taking a moment to observe his surroundings in more detail, Wolfgang saw that beams of light were shining in from above, illuminating the bedrock cavern, which had massive, steep walls, though it was open to his left (where the staircase let him out) and to his right, evidently the only way to go. Everything of use was in the armory or bedroom, which were no longer connected to the rest of the house. Some old, rusty equipment might also be lying around in the basement, but that was presumably still hundreds of blocks above Wolfgang, built into the ground and unmoved by whatever force had dragged him down here. Wolfgang went into the kitchen, picking the knocked-over water cauldron up off the floor, drinking the little remaining water, then grabbing some bread and hungrily devouring it. Knocking started at the upper doors, the zombies, hungry for human flesh, were eager to devour the last living resident of Wolfgang's farmstead. After pushing some dining room furniture up against the doors, Wolfgang grabbed some lamp oil and rushed to a broken open segment of the chimney leading back to his fireplace, throwing it down into the fire. Wolfgang jogged over to the northwest room, climbing up a ladder into an observatory, though all of the top was gone. Wolfgang jumped from the ladder onto the top of the south wall of the tower, hoisting himself up, then jumping down onto the roof. Looking around, he could see that to the west was what remained of a huge group of mushrooms dotting the side of the walls, many simply stems at this point, thanks to the house crashing through them, which explained why it was still mostly intact, and how the dogs and coal golem survived. Wolfgang ran and jumped to the south cavern wall, then sidled along a ledge, looking down at more monsters still arriving, walking through the door. Through the window, Wolfgang could see zombies walking about on the second floor. A spider jockey climbed onto the roof of Wolfgang's house, noticing him, and firing an arrow as its spider mount marched forward; Wolfgang grasped the smooth brick in his hand, then chucked it as well as he could into the skeleton's face, knocking it off the spider, who continued its advance, jumping across. The spider landed a few blocks below the ledge, but scurried upwards, fighting gravity and just barely managing to reach the top of the ledge, pulling itself upwards. Wolfgang ran to stomp the spider's head in, but turned to see the skeleton readying an arrow, and stopped just in time to let it shoot into the wall, splitting a few pieces off the tip. Wolfgang grabbed the arrow off the ground, and just as the spider jumped for him, slammed the arrow into its face, jamming the remainder of the arrowhead into the spider's eye. As the spider fell back in pain, Wolfgang quickly kicked it off, sending it onto the ground, which it slammed into with a thud. The skeleton fired again, and just missed by a few pixels. Wolfgang pulled out the potted plant from earlier, throwing it into the skeleton, the impact cracking the pot, which shattered upon hitting the ground. Wolfgang ran, though the ledge eventually sloped to the ground. Wolfgang looked back, and a smoldering blaze had engulfed his former home, spread from the fireplace by the lamp oil he'd thrown down the chimney. Wolfgang knew that would be the last he'd see of his home, and continued the only way forward. Chapter IV: The mighty obstacle As Wolfgang walked through the cold chasm, he realized how exhausted he was. Wolfgang looked up and noticed a bit of smoke throughout the sky, and thinking it was from his house, he looked behind him to look back at the smoke trail, but soon saw the smoke trail ended, meaning it was originating from somewhere up the canyon. Knowing there must be fire nearby, he picked up the pace towards what he hoped was the fire of a camp of people. Wolfgang rounded a bend and saw the source of smoke: A cave from which the smoke was flowing out. Wolfgang walked over to the cave and peered in... Inside, the fire roared, made of smashed-up wooden planks, fallen leaves, splintered timbers, and a few burnt scraps of clothing. Two zombies and a witch laid dead nearby, both zombies missing their shirts, which had presumably burnt up in the fire. One zombie was missing its head while the other had an axe through its face. A third zombie, still alive and fully clothed, was banging on something: a door. Wolfgang grabbed the axe, a Fire Axe, and pressed his foot against the zombie's torso, prying the axe out. Wolfgang walked up to the living zombie, lifted the axe over his shoulder, then slammed it into the zombie's head at full force, crashing through the monster's skull with the distinctive ring of steel scraping on bone. The Zombie stopped moving instantly as blood began trickling out of the its head, and it slowly slumped to the floor, with Wolfgang adjusting his stance to avoid propping it up before pressing his foot against the zombie's neck and ripping the axe out. "The Zombie's dead, anyone alive in there?" Wolfgang asked, knocking on the door "Hello!? Anybody there?!" Wolfgang yelled through the door. Wolfgang waited a minute or two, and then decided nobody was going to answer. Wolfgang tried the handle, though it was locked, so he swung the Fire Axe through the door, mostly severing the door from its lock, then he delivered a powerful kick, sending the door flying open, the handle and lock still attached to the lock space in the wall. The room was square, and in the corner to the left of the door, Wolfgang noticed a man laying on his back, his eyes unevenly open, his mouth agape, his right hand holding an empty bottle and his left hand grasping an Elephant Gun. Wolfgang walked up and checked his pulse; Of course, the man was dead. He was dressed in a tan shirt, safari vest, shorts, brimmed hat, and a belt with a buckle that read out his name: Harve. Further inspection of the room showed an alchemy stand, with some spider eyes and netherwart lying around, a few pots full of netherwart probably being used to grow it in. Wolfgang took the elephant gun and checked its ammo, showing it had a single 4-bore shotgun slug shell loaded in. Wolfgang put the shell back in and pulled the other shells out of Harve's safari vest, only 5 remained, counting the one in the gun. Wolfgang heard some loud sounds outside, and looked out the doorway, when a large purple limb slammed down outside the door and then was lifted away. Wolfgang ran out and saw large darkened marks across the ground, then looked to the right up the canyon and saw a purple leg disappear around the corner, leaving behind one of the dark footprints left behind by it; Wolfgang recognized the limbs as the ones which had pulled his farm down underground in the first place. Wolfgang ran down the canyon after whatever was running that way, and soon rounded the corner, looking down the way towards a large structure of some sort, the footprints stopping at the front wall of it. Wolfgang jogged towards the structure, hoping to get through it and quickly reach whoever or whatever he was pursuing. Wolfgang ran up the structure, which was visibly made up of a stone wall taking up the entire width of the canyon with an iron door, and tried to pull the door open, to no avail. With no time to waste, Wolfgang backed up and aimed the Elephant Gun at the deadbolt, then pulled the trigger, pushing the gun into his shoulder and shooting out a puff of smoke. A loud "pang!" sound rung out as the slug slammed through the door, tearing a massive hole in it. Wolfgang opened the breech while walking forward, the spent case falling out and hitting the ground. Wolfgang grabbed another shell and loaded it into the gun, closing the breech and opening the door. Wolfgang walked in and found a second stone wall two blocks away from the first, a massive crater in it with the slug embedded about halfway into the block. A railway spanned down the hallway in both directions. The left of the hallway sloped downwards, so Wolfgang took a right and traveled around a dozen blocks, passing a large drilling machine sitting on the rails. The hallway took a left, but was blocked by another wall. A closed elevator door was on the right wall, but a power indicator light above the door was off. Wolfgang cut the rail lines attached to a block intended to stop minecarts from crashing into the wall and pulled the block away, then ran back to the mining machine and opened up a panel on its side. The machine was two blocks long and made of iron, with a large drill on one end. Wolfgang looked inside the panel, which had several levers marked with labels stating their functions, a lock cylinder, and a hook, on which a key on a ring was sitting. Wolfgang put the key in the cylinder and turned off the break, then flipped a three-way switch from "neutral" to "forward", sending the machine off towards the wall at a fast pace. Wolfgang ran forward just in time to see the machine finish drilling through the wall, rapidly rolling through the new hole. Wolfgang crawled through the hole drilled through and climbed out, the machine lying on its side, the drill still spinning. Wolfgang switched the machine off, but found he still wasn't free. The room Wolfgang found himself in was full of large glass tubes surrounded by metal bars. In different tubes were a spider, cave spider, silverfish, enderman, endermite, and other creatures Wolfgang didn't recognize. On the other end of the room was a door through which light was shining through, but it couldn't be that easy... A redstone sentry hung down from a rail above on a jointed iron rod 4 pixels thick. The sentry locked eyes with Wolfgang and soon an iron cage from the darkened back corner of the room, and a large metal golem on treads with a glass dome on the top of its torso with a brain inside rolled out. Wolfgang pulled his gun out, but the Brain Golem fired a ball of fire from a hole in its chest; Wolfgang jumped out of the way to avoid the fireball, dropping the gun and causing it to slide a few blocks away. Wolfgang turned onto his stomach and began to stand up as he crawled towards his gun, but was grabbed by the leg as he reached towards it by a robotic claw attached to the ceiling, controlled by the sentry. The Brain Golem rapidly rolled over as Wolfgang grabbed his gun and fired into the sentry, destroying it. The golem grabbed Wolfgang by the leg with one of its large claws and rolled back, dragging him along. Wolfgang reached for his ammo and loaded a shell into his gun, but realized there would be no ammunition left to kill the monster that had dragged him down here if he used it all up against the golem. Wolfgang grabbed his axe and slammed it into the Golem's arm, leaving a large mark, then slammed it in again exposing some circuitry, then again, finally causing the golem's arm to release Wolfgang and flop to the ground, being dragged around on the floor. Wolfgang began to stand up, but dropped down as the golem shot another fireball at him to avoid it. The Golem turned and rolled forward to crush Wolfgang, but Wolfgang rolled out of the way, pushing himself up and running over towards a caged tube for cover. Wolfgang dashed away but tripped and pulled down two levers on the cage, opening the cage door and draining out the fluid, then opening part of the tube and releasing a spider from inside. Wolfgang got to his feet as the spider came out, lunging at him, but Wolfgang punched the spider in the face, grabbing it and hurling it towards the golem. The golem blasted the spider with a fireball, engulfing it in flames, then grabbed it with its remaining arm and dropped it onto the ground before rolling over it, squashing it like a vitamin oil tablet. Thinking on his feet, Wolfgang ran forward and released all the monsters from their tubes, causing the golem and monsters to fight, though they did little damage against its metal body. Wolfgang ran behind the golem as an enderman teleported out of its grasp; The golem latched it's grip onto a zombie and spun its claw around, ripping the monster's head off with industrial rotation force. Wolfgang suddenly slammed his fireaxe down into the golem's brain dome, three times in rapid succession, smashing through the glass and killing the brain. The golem powered down and Wolfgang quickly left, hoping the creature he was chasing hadn't eluded him. Climbing up a ladder and out through a trapdoor, Wolfgang found himself on top of whatever structure he had been within, the charred footprints of the horrific create he was pursuing lead deeper still into a cave shooting off of the trench he was trapped within. Chapter V: Abyssal Reaches As Wolfgang traveled through the winding, ever-descending bedrock cave, it became clear that even the mobs didn't travel this far below the surface. The tunnel was cold, it was dark, and every footstep echoed out endlessly. Wolfgang stopped for a moment, and as the echoes of his steps died out, only silence filled the abyssal cavern. Wolfgang was utterly alone, until a Luminescent Silverfish scuttled from a hole in the side of the tunnel to another on the opposite side, illuminating another blackened footprint from the monster that had destroyed Wolfgang's home and livelihood. Filled with determination to exact justice, Wolfgang pressed on. As the cave continued down, Wolfgang marched onwards, he must have traveled an elephantine distance down by this point, far below the bedrock limit. As he walked, Wolfgang reflected on the strange conditions he found himself in, where did these bizarre buildings come from? Why were they here, who built them, and where were those builders now? Wolfgang's thoughts were cut short when he noticed an orange glow from further down in the cave, and he approached cautiously. The source of light was a tiny stream of lava, trickling down a path of cobblestone. As Wolfgang crossed over a stone arch above the riverbed, he noted that the cobblestone did not appear to stem from natural clashing of water and lava, as though the lava had been cooled suddenly, all at once, in some unnatural way. The footprints indicated that the being Wolfgang pursued had stopped here for a time, and Wolfgang did the same, enjoying the faint heat of the lava stream as a welcome alternative to the frigid abyssal air, but nonetheless, after a short while, Wolfgang pursued the footprints ever deeper into the blackness. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Wolfgang was exhausted, but when he saw a brighter light further down the tunnel, he was seemingly rejuvenated by excitement, and picked up the pace. When he reached the light, Wolfgang entered a large open space, filled with water and lit by bright crystals that towered out of the deep. Wolfgang approached the water, peering in to the clear water, noticing a few blind, reddish-white cave fish, and some sort of bizarre jellyfish-like creature, swimming slowly through the pool. Wolfgang tasted the water to see if it was fresh, and when he discovered it was, greedily drunk it down to quench his thirst from walking. As Wolfgang sat down and rested, he took note of the path of the footprints, they bounced from crystal to crystal, avoiding the water. TBA Category:Stories Category:Aftermath Minecraftia Group Project Category:Minecraftia